This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The aim of this collaborative study with the BLI is to image retinal transplants in live animals to be able to select successful transplants for further testing. The transplants imaged by OCT will either be derived from fetal (rat or human) tissue, or from NIH-approved human embryonic stem cell (hESC) lines. No rats infected with pseudorabies virus or any other zoonotic agent will be imaged at BLI or involve BLI personnel or equipment.